The Night Before The Z Fighters Got A Bad Hangover
by CookieFlame
Summary: Do not read! Maintenance is taking care of it!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer Alert!**_

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's chracters, this is just a story that a 13 year old wrote when she felt like time was as good as any**_.

**Author's Note: To all DBZ fans out there I am sorry if the characters are OOC, this is my first time writing a story about them and hopefully you can forgive me, other than that stay away from drugs,uh stay in school and I really don't know who I am talking too LOL!**

The Z Fighters Night Out

Goku/Chi-Chi, Vegeta/Bulma, Krillin/18, Piccolo, and yes even Yamcha (eww) are going out to a bar

and planning to go back to being "mature" when the bar manager kicks them out for being so shit-faced.

"Vegeta! Get your ass out of the bathroom right now, or else I will never let you touch me again!" threatened an ever so annoyed Bulma.

"You wouldn't survive a night with out me, sorry to break it to you woman, but that threat doesn't work on me anymore," smirked Vegeta.

*****Damn it! I thought that threat still worked on him...Oh well sweet prince, you brought this upon yourself...time to unleash plan B*** **she thought to herself.

"Oh Vegeta, do you remember that 'thing' I have of you doing the day I took you to kareyoke night?" she asked innocently, knowing that with that piece of leverage he would obey her every command.

At that moment the door slammed open. "You woul-"

"I would! Try me big boy," she hissed back.

"Damn you woman! I will not be threatened by a mere weak earthling, I am the Prince of all saiyans!" he yelled.

"Yeah yeah, I've heard it all. Now get your royal ass in the car before I show everyone the 'thing'," Bulma said satisfied.

*I will get my revenge on you soon enough, but for now I have to suck it up and do this stupid get together* Vegeta thought.

*Ah, my dumbass prince, too bad you don't know that the bar we're headed to happens to have a kareyoke night tonight* Bulma laughed to herself.

%%%%%%%%%%%###################################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Goku! I swear I will murder you if you're not ready to go!" Chi-Chi screamed**.**

"Calm down Chi-Chi, I'm ready and so is Piccolo" Goku anwered in that son-kun voice that you just couldn't bring yourself to hate.

Piccolo only agreed to go because he wanted to make sure that nobody made any fuck-ups with their ki, particulrly he was concerned with Vegeta and Goku. If those two even so much as punch someone they could be regreting it for the rest of their lives, well maybe Goku, Vegeta was a prick and could care less about earthlings.

"Well then what are you two waiting for? Let's get a move on, we're late as it is," she exclaimed.

"Well maybe we would be on time if somebody didn't keep redoing their hairst-" Goku managed to get out before Chi-Chi gave him a look that he was absolutely terrified with. It was a look that said 'Say one more word and I will chop off your dick in your sleep'. Piccolo found it amusing when ever Chi-Chi gave Goku that look.

Off the three of them went to the bar, awaiting a night full of alchohol, laughter, and hopefully some people falling on their asses.

############$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%########

Krillin and 18 were waiting outside the bar for the rest of the gang to show up, but 18 was thinking she was going to make sure her and her husband let loose tonight. He has been so uptight lately and she needed a break from it, even if it was for just a night.

"There they come," Krillin pointed.

"Hmm, ah yes, I can feel their energy," 18 replied, waiting for this night to be started.

Just then, a CapsuleCorp car swirved onto the only available parking space there was, basically letting th entire world that it was there with it's deafining engine.

"It seems Bulma wanted to keep her arrival a quiet," 18 said sarcastically.

"Oh deffinietly, because Bulma is so quiet," Krillin joined in on her sarcasm.

"Hey you guys!" Goku yelled, excited to see his friends.

"Took you guys long enough," Krillin answered.

"Sorry bu-"Goku stopped when he thought of the thing that gave him nightmares and scared him enough to wear a protective cup when ever Chi-Chi gave him that look.

"Hey, look there's Bulma and Vegeta," Chi-Chi blurted out in order to change the subject.

"Hmph, looks like the prince took his head out of his ass and decided to come after all," Yamcha said, actually no one even noticed him there (AU: Shows how much the others care LOL)

"Who's ready to go face in on the alchohol!?" said Bulma all giddy about the night.

Vegeta looked at the familiar faces surrounding him.* Hmph, looks like the Nemak decided to stroll along,what ever... as long as nobody bothered him, no one would die tonight* he thought to himself while smirking and feeling a bit disapointed at the same time*

The Z Fighters all went inside the bar, and won't be coming out until every single ounce of their energy was wasted.

**End of chapter one, not really sure on how long to make it. Well anyway, this is my first story, please review and pretty please be gentle Lol! But seriously, give me any feedback on how to improve this story. I hope you guys will accept me into this world as I am now discovering the amazing world of FanFiction. Depending on how many people enjoyed this I will continue to write...soooooo... I have to work on my social studies paper now (sighs in sadness)**

**BYE YA'LL! And even though it might sound weird seeing as how I know none of you, but I love all you guys and a big hug to those who bothered to read my story!**


	2. Moonshine

_**Disclaimer Alert!**_

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's chracters, this is just a story that a 13 year old wrote when she felt like time was as good as any**_.

Chapter Two: Moonshine

"Everybody ready for the booze to get them all fucked up!?" asked a pumped up Bulma.

Bulma glared at Vegeta who was looking like he was gonna be a party-pooper. Vegeta then glanced over at her and she put on the smile that said ' You either put on a smile or so help me I will put that shit on the big screen!'. Vegeta then put together a semblance of a smile (AN:for those who have seen the Adam's Family Values, it looks a lot like the scene where Wednesday smiled when she decided she wanted to play Pocahontas, LOL)

The gang then noticed a sound that could make an army stand down because it was so awful. They each turned there heads expecting to see a banshee, but to their surprise, it was a guy who either forgot to put on a belt or dropped his pants because they were itchy. He was loaded and 'singing' ( it was more like someone was squeezing his balls). It was a jaw dropper, even for the almighty prince. Goku and Krillin of course were rolling on the floor holding their sides. The others let out a simple chuckle, all except for Bulma who was nodding in approvement.

*I can't wait to see everyone hugging eachother because they're so wasted* Bulma thought happily.

"Well then let's hit the booze!"Goku exclaimed.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$######################################

"Awww, come on Chi-Chi! It's only one shot. How bad can one tequila shot be?" whinned Bulma.

"No Bulma. If Goku gets bombed then I have to be sober enough to take him home," answered Chi-Chi.

"That's why ya got Piccolo," she yelped out "he can take care of things" Bulma looked like she wanted everyone else to get drunk before she did.

"N-O, NO!" Chi-Chi said thinking it was the final word.

Bulma finally accepted Chi-Chi's desires and walked away. She looked over at Krillin, he was already drunk off his ass. He was trying to get up 18's shirt but she kept laughing and kicking him the floor. Everyone around them started to feel uncomfertable and a tad bit scared.

"Com'n baby, don't be that way, give daddy some squishy," Krillin said almost falling again while trying to get up.

"Krillin shut the hell up!" 18 said while laughing her ass off, holding her head in her hand.

Bulma then saw Yamcha drinking his fuzzy mable staying a good distance away from Vegeta. Actually it looked as though he were having a glimpse of fun. She walked up to Goku and whispered a plan into his ear.

"We have to get Chi-Chi so wasted she won't even remember who she is..." she whispered softly.

"How do we do that?" the warrior asked.

10 minutes later...

"Chi-Chi come to the ladies room with me will ya?" asked Bulma politely.

"Yeah sure, Krillin isn't gonna stop getting up," Chi-Chi chuckled.

*Alright Chi-Chi, time to free you from yourself*Bulma thought ready to execute her plan.

Once the two were in the bathroom, Bulma locked the door.

"Why'd ya lock it?" asked Chi-Chi

"Now boys!" screamed Bulma.

Then Vegeta and Goku got out of the stalls and grabbed Chi-Chi, Goku by the arms and Vegeta by her legs. Chi-Chi of course was cursing and trying to get out of the hold she was in, but even she knew it was futile.

"Damn it you guys get the fuck off of me!" Chi-Chi yelled "I hate all of you!"

"Open up wide Cheech!" Bulma commanded as she was going to pour a shot of Moonshine down Chi-Chi's throat. (AN:Moonshine is an incredibly strong whiskey, don't ask how I know about it LOL)

Chi-Chi managed to spit most of it out, but some went down her throat and five minutes later...

"I love all of yo- *hiccup*" Chi-Chi said completely intoxicated with the beers she just drank. Bulma thought it best not to give her any more Moonshine because too much and Chi-Chi would have a hangover that would last her the rest of the week.

*Hmph, who else hasn't gotten wasted* Bulma thoought to herself. She glanced around the room looking at everyone. Krillin was now trying to grind against 18 while she just kept pushing him. Vegeta and Goku took some Mooshine (each one took 1 bottle). Luckily since they're saiyans their immune systems are stronger and so the moonshine didn't totally mess them up, but they looked like college frat boys.

"Kakarrot, I need to tell you somethin," Vegeta burped.

"What is it buddy?" Goku answered

"I never really hated you, I just wanted to-" Vegeta managed to say before he threw up and started laughing held his side because the pain from laughing was to great.

For the next 20 min Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin were on the stage singing "It's The End Of The World As We Know It" and Krillin fell off the stage. Goku was so drunk he sang "It's the...of the world as we blow it! And I feel *burp*." Vegeta laughed and forgot where he was.

Yamacha had fallen asleep on the bar counter and all the guys took turns making Yamcha look as though he were sucking their dicks. The only two people who weren't wasted were Bulma and Piccolo.

*Bulma, you are not going to get me drunk just like you have with the others, so don't bother* Piccolo sent this message to Bulma, and Bulma thought the same so she thought *Fine, but you're gonna have to follow us*

*Why?* Piccolo asked.

*Because in about 30 seconds the manager is gonna kick us out* With that thought she downed as many beers and being deperate took some of the Moonshine.

"You guys better get out of here!" the manager yelled angrily.

After Piccolo gathered everyone, he took them outside and flew up wanting to see whaat they would do.

"What do we do now?" asked a laughing 18.

Yamcha had again fallen asleep, but this time on the sidewalk.

"You guys let's ditch Yamcha, he is going to get his ass kicked by the next gang that comes" said Chi-Chi.

It was already 1:15 am, to them, the night was young. And so they left a sleeping Yamcha to fend for himself. Now the Z Fighters were down the sidewalk, Vegeta giving Bulma a piggy-back ride, Krillin pushing 18 in an abandoned shopping cart, and Goku having Chi-Chi sit on top of his shoulder like a father would his child. All six of them stumbling and crashing into poles and laughing into tears when it did happen.

**Ok sorry this was a bit late my computer was acting like a jerk and wouldn't upload this chapter. Anyways, please review and give me any feedback on how to improve this. A giant round of applause to TeeLee123 for giving me permission to use her idea where the gang ditches Yamcha.**


	3. Toy Store Wars

_**Disclaimer Alert!**_

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's chracters, this is just a story that a 13 year old wrote when she felt like time was as good as any**_**.**

**Chapter 3: It's Like He's Looking Into My Soul**

"Where do we go now you guys?" hiccuped Krillin.

"Uh, somewhere that's fun!" Bulma yelled so excited she almost fell off of Vegeta.

"I know where to go," Goku said, "follow me!"

For the next 15 minutes the gang was wondering where Goku was taking them.

"Kakarrot! Where are we headed to?" asked an annoyed Vegeta.

"We're here!" Goku shouted not noticing Vegeta's question.

They were infront of a huge toy store. The entrance had two giant robotic bears waving their hands.

"You took us to a toy store?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Toy store!? Where!?" queried a clueless Goku.

"In front of you dumbass! You led us here!" said Krillin.

"Ooh, like follow the leader? Can I go next?" said Goku.

*Just as I thought, Goku had no idea where he was headed to because he's so loaded* thought Piccolo.

But of course, Bulma and Chi-Chi were dancing around the giant bears.

"Com'n you guys, have some fun will ya?" asked Bulma

"Sure!" aswered Goku, so he threw Chi-Chi and Bulma up into the air in order to get to the bear, luckily Chi-Chi fell into the shopping cart where 18 was and Bulma fell on Vegeta.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi then proceeded to throw up on the side of the shopping cart.

"EWW!" 18 said disgusted.

"Damn, these were new shoes, I think.." said Krillin.

Bulma was laughing so hard she forgot that she had fallen on Vegeta.

"Woman get off," burped Vegeta

The gang then turned their heads to see Goku hugging one of the robotic bears.

" , I loves ya, you smell sooo goood," Goku said. Because he was squishing the bear he managed to break it in half. Goku was so upset he started to go into hysterics.

"Why d-did he ha-have to leave me?" asked a balling Goku.

"Kakarrot, let's go inside the store." said Vegeta.

"HOW!?" asked everyone at once.

"We break in of course" explained Vegeta.

"HOW!?" asked everyone again.

"Like this..." Vegeta then proceeded to form an energy ball in his hand and aimed it at the door.

The glass doors then exploded. Everyone covered their faces, but a piece of glass got into Goku's arm. Goku managed to take it out and everyone looked like they wee going to freak out, but Goku was so drunk he couldn't feel it so he started laughing and rolling on the floor. Then a high pitched screeched made an appearance.

"The alarms just went off, we better get started, everyone cover your faces until we find masks" commanded Vegeta.

Piccolo could see the police on their way and decided to intervene, so he shot a ki blast to delay them by 20 minutes or so. In 5 minutes the gang was inside the stuffed animal section. Vegeta managed to find some Care Bear's masks. Now they were all talking to the stuffed animals about their problems, except for Krillin who was hiding in the corner because he got so scared of Vegeta's Lucky Bear mask.

"So I told h- I told him.. pick up your shit and take it outside! But he didn't do it, that's when I saw something, did you know cats can't pick up their poop?" Chi-Chi told a Pikachu plushie.

"Then she told me that they were out of the double chocolate chip icecream, and I was deppressed for about a month,you could not get me to eat any other different flavors of icecream.." Goku explained to a Spongebob Squarepants doll. "You know, you are a great listener *hiccup* you should be a psychologist!" Goku yelled.

And so the gang went exploring through the store. Bulma panicked when she got lost in one of those play houses, Goku and Vegeta held Krillin up-side down on the playground set, Chi-Chi played on the trampolines, falling on her face once, and 18 colored on the coloring pages (AN: 18 did not stay inside the lines, infact she drew something over the figure that you ususally color, but WHAT?)

"Um, you guys, I think *burp* I think that the cops are coming," said 18.

"Then let's get out of here!" screamed Bulma.

Vegeta again threw a blast but this time through the roof.

"But I can't leave him!" pleaded Goku "It's like he's looking into my soul," said Goku holding up the Spongebob doll to his face.

"Goku are you s- *hiccup* stupid?" asked Krillin.

"Fine, let's go," Goku said with a pout.

Krillin was so drunk, he had his pants around his ankles now.

"Up, up and away!" Krillin yelled.

Bulma held on to Vegeta, Chi-Chi held on to Goku, and Krillin held on to 18 (LOL) and off they flew about a 10 miles away from the destroyed building, Piccolo following them.

*Lucky for them, I delayed the cops arrival, otherwise the cops would have busted them* Piccolo thought to himself.

"You guys, I'm hungry!" whined Goku.

"You're always hungry! You're like a black hole!" yelled Chi-Chi.

"Let's go to fast food joint then!" Bulma said excitedly and a tad bit hungry.

"Yeah why not, I could go for a bite," Krillin agreed.

And so the gang went searching for a place that was opened where they could eat at 2:37 am. As they flew Vegeta looked over at Goku, and Goku turned his head and smiled whiled Vegeta smirked and they both looked at Krillin (who was now carrying 18), who turned to look at them as well, and all three of the men thought the same thing... WOMAN HOT POTATO! Without warning the women were flung into the air and the men quickly switched to the right, now with Vegeta carrying Chi-Chi, Goku carrying 18, and Krillin carrying Bulma (Krillin had to throw 18 far enough to land in Goku's arms)

"Damn you guys!" Bulma let out, but secretly enjoying this game.

"Switch!" Goku let out, throwing 18 in the air. The girls let out a squeal all at the same time

Now Vegeta with 18, Goku carrying Bulma, and Krillin carrying Chi-Chi.

"You guys! When Krillin throws you it has to be the most fun!" yelled Bulma.

The gang continued this little game when someone noticed and said something,

"You guys where are we?" asked 18.

**I love ya guys so much that I put up the next chapter ahead of schedule, do not worry I will not delay the next chapter's release. You guys are so awesome, thank all of you so much! Have a happy New Year! I love you guys, have a great (insert time period) The next chapter should be up by tommorow, I might be pulling an all nighter tonight (don't judge it's New Year's Eve!) Please remember to review and give me YOUR feedback on how to improve this. I am sorry to announce that this will proably be about 2-3 more chapters and then it's a new story. Don't cry (LOL) I love you guys, Big hugs to those who bothered to read this story!**


	4. Did You See That?

**Disclaimer Alert!**

**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, this is just a story that a 13 year old wrote when she felt like time was as good as any**.

Chapter 4:

"No seriously you guys, where are we?" again asked 18.

The gang was right above the bar where they started out their night.

"I think we're close to a food joint?" answered Vegeta.

"REALLY!? Let's do this double time then! *burp*" yelled a hungry Goku. And so they flew to McDonald's. But little did the Z Fighters know that a familiar face is on the property. The gang slowly descended on the perimeter of McDonald's.

"Hey you guys, look over there!" Chi-Chi pointed out.

There lay a pantless man who looked like he had a rough night. The gang walked over to him and to their surprise, Yamcha was alive. They all let out a laugh that sounded like it belonged to maniacs.

"Ah, what ever. Let him rot here," Vegeta said. Everyone let out a simple nod in approval. As they walked away Krillin, Vegeta, Goku stayed behind.

"Baldy and Kakarrot, come over here," slurred Vegeta.

"What is it *burp* Vegginator?" asked Goku.

"Let's make Yamcha's day even more interesting, any of you got lipstick?" asked Vegeta

"NO!" Krillin and Goku said plainly and loudly.

"But maybe we do..." said voices that sounded all to familiar.

"Well, then hand it over women!" commanded Vegeta.

"Not so fast Veggie dear, you're gonna have to work for it..." answered Bulma

"All three of you are gonna have to do work," said Chi-Chi and 18.

"Hmph, like we're gonna do anything you say," smirked Vegeta

"Wait a second, why do we have to do anything? Vegeta's the one that needs the lipstick," Krillin said outraged.

Vegeta looked over at Krillin with the same look that gave Goku so many nightmares, that look almost made Krillin shit his pants.

"What would we have to do?" Krillin said ashamed of himself.

"All three of you have to crawl on the floor and ask nicely for the lipstick," commanded Bulma

Krillin was the first to bend his knees, then Goku followed,and soon both were on all fours, all except for Vegeta.

"Vegeta, your turn," Bulma stated.

Vegeta smirked then said "As if the Prince of all Saiyans would crawl beneath mere earthlings,"

"Well if your highness wants the *hiccup* damn lipstick, he will crawl or if he refuses there's a certain 'thing' that is sure to change his mind," Bulma hissed.

"Damn you people!" Vegeta said as he started to lower himself.

"Now ask nicely..." commanded Chi-Chi about to burst into laughter.

"Have you women no mercy?" asked Vegeta with a pout

*Hmph, it seems she's learned a thing or two from me, if my pride wasn't in the way I'de even say I was proud* Vegeta thought to himself.

"Well sweet prince, ask," Bulma snickered.

"May we pretty please have the damn lipstick?" Vegeta bellowed

"Alrighty then here ya go" 18 smirked while throwing the lipstick.

"We'll be waiting inside for ya'll," Chi-Chi exclaimed while walking away with the other two women.

"Blasted women..." muttered Vegeta

"Ah don't worry Vegeta, we'll get them back in bed," said Krillin with a mischevious smile.

"So why did you want the lipstick," Goku asked innocently.

"For this..." Vegeta grabbed the unconscious Yamcha and smeared the lipstick from corner to corner of his mouth. Then Vegeta ripped Yamcha's shirt in half, making a skirt wih the half that is off Yamcha thus making a bra like top for him.

"He is sure to pick up some men now," laughed Vegeta.

"Wait a second Vegeta, what's that on the floor?" asked Goku.

"It's a bottle of that stuff that got us hammered, it's Mooshine," answered Vegeta his eyes lighting up.

"How much is in the bottle?" Krillin again asked.

"About 3 quarters full, let's continue the buzz shall we gentlemen?" with that Vegeta took a full swing at the bottle.

"Hey save some for us," Goku then snatched the bottle away and took a small chug.

"You guys sure are greedy," but just then Goku and Vegeta were hugging each other.

"Vegeta, yo-you're a really ama-amazing guy," an again drunk Goku said

"Kakarrot, I always wanted to as-ask you something important, how do you get your pecks so big?" laughed out Vegeta.

"AHHHHAAAAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Goku.

*Maybe I should just leave this on the ground and not take sip* thought Krillin.

"Alright you guys lets go inside," said Krillin concerned for the two saiyans.

"Krillin did you know that you were bald?" asked Goku in a serious voice.

"It's smooth too!" yelled Vegeta rubbing his hand on Krillin's head.

The three of them went inside the building, Piccolo of course looked in wonder. *Hmm, I wonder how strong that stuff really is?* he thought to himself. He flew down towards where Krillin left the bottle.

He then picked it up and took a wiff. *This stuff smells disgusting* "Well bottoms up."

For the next 5 minutes Piccolo stumbled on things and may or may have not stepped on Yamcha's groin.*Ok, no more of this stuff* he thought. He then threw up into the air and threw an ebergy balst at it creting a beautiful light show. "Woah! Did you see that!? That was amazing!" he said in enthusiasm not noticing that there was no one around (Yamcha doesn'y count, he's more of an 'IT' XD, sorry Yamcha lovers, if there are any LOL)

Inside the building, Goku and Vegeta were about to close the place down for eating almost all of the food. If it weren't for Bulma and Chi-Chi then they would have left McDonald's without any food.

"Sheesh you guys really are black holes," stated 18.

"Can I make an annoucement?" asked Vegeta, who was now standing on the table. "Everyone listen up," he kept on going. "Bulma You have awesom-" That was all that he managed to say before throwing up all over the floor and Krillin.

**Well I hoped you guys like the chapter and had a very happy New Year! PLEASE remember to review and give me feedback on how to improve this. By the looks of it this story should be ending in thext chapter, but I am happy to announce that I am working on another story.**


	5. Lets Dance!

**Disclaimer Alert!**

_**I do not own Dragon Ball Z or it's characters, this is just a story that a 13 year old wrote when she felt like time was as good as any**_.

**Chapter 5: Lets Dance!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," Krillin yelped out, his whole lap covered in Vegeta's puke.

"Oh man, uh... who ever did that to you must be a jerk," Vegeta chuckled out before he laughed like crazy.

"Gross!" screamed 18

"I think we better be getting out of here..." suggested Bulma

"Well I think that we should dance..." Goku said grabbing Chi-Chi and spinning her around lauging happily

"Goku, you are so wasted.." Chi-Chi stated.

"You think HE'S wasted take a look at the honerable Prince of all Saiyans over there..." pointed Krillin

Vegeta was now arguing with the trash can saying that it took his socks and was now demanding them back.

"Well you guys, this certainly has been a memorable night," said 18

"Yeah, and we're are probably going to be questioned in the morning..." continued Chi-Chi

"Ah, don't worry guys. If worse comes to worse, we'll blame Yamcha" laughed Bulma

"What time is it anyway?" yawned Krillin

"Ahhh... it's about to be 3:30 am" answered Bulma

"Lets get out of here..." 18 suggested

.

And like that the gals and Krillin gathered Vegeta and Goku and headed towards where their night had started, to the bar. Piccolo tried to stay right above them, but thanks to Moonshine, he lost them for about 5 minutes but later found them.

"Alrighty guys, the next time I'll see all of guys again, we'll probably be interogated by the police" smiled Krillin.

"Probably.." chuckled Bulma as she struggled to get Vegeta into the car.

"Hey, I just noticed, where's Piccolo?" asked Chi-Chi

"R-right here!" yelled Piccolo as he descended down towards the group

"Hey! Where ya been buddy?" asked a drunk Goku

"Ah, around," he answered

"Well You're gonna have to take us home," Chi-Chi bellowed

"Nonsense," Bulma yelled "I'll take all of ya'll home," continued Bulma

"Nah, me and 18 are gonna fly home," Krillin said while looking at his wife.

"See you guys at the police station tommorow," 18 joked as she and Krillin flew off into the night.

"Bye Baldy!" Vegeta yelled at them.

"Com'n you three, into the car," Bulma commanded.

"Ah, Bulma are you sure you should be driving?" asked a panicked Chi-Chi.

"Don't worry Cheech, I'll drive really slow on the free way.." answered Bulma

########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%

"Well woman, I went through you're stupid get-together, now hand it over" yelled Vegeta

"Hand what over?" she asked innocently

"You know what I mean!" he growled remembering that dreadful night. He had gotten so wasted that night, and with all that noise, it would only pump him up, he decided he wanted to sing for Bulma, he had somehow managed to get his pants off, he didn't even make it to the stage. He had fallen over, and threw up. He got up, why on earth did he get up he asked, and then he slipped. The thought of that night sent shivers down his spine.

"Fine," Bulma answered heading towards their room and then returning. "I don't know why you would want it though..." she told him handing it over to him.

"So you won't show the others, I knew you were stupid, but I didn't know you were that stupid," he said satisfied with himself.

"Oh, but you see dear sweet Vegeta, I had already shown them..." she smirked and walked away.

###################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%

The next morning was an infernal hell for the Z Fighters for they woke up with a hang-over that is worthy of a college freshman!

"TRUNKS! SHUT UP!" vegeta yelled at his son.

"But dad I was just opening the fridge.." Trunks said shyly

"Well you're being incredibly LOUD!" he continued to yell at his son.

##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%

"GOHAN GO TO YOUR ROOM AND STAY THERE!" Chi-Chi yelled at her son.

"GOHAN! LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER AND BE QUIET!" Goku yelled at his son.

##################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%

"KRILLIN! SHUT UP ROSHI RIGHT NOW!" screamed 18.

########################$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Yamcha woke up in a strange room that looked as if it hadn't been cleaned up in weeks. He was about to go when he heared footsteps. He dared to look up to see a beer bellied man, with a dirty and mangled beared, standing in the bathroom doorway, wearing nothing but his underwear.

"Leaving me already handsome?"

**Well you guys, thank you all for reading this and love to all those who reviewed it. Apoligies to all Yamcha lovers. Please continue to review this story. You guys are awesome! I am making other stories so pretty please check the put if ya guys want to. Other than that, BIG thanks to all you guys! **


End file.
